How Will I Know
How Will I Know,'' en español Cómo Sabré,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio , cantada por Mercedes, Rachel, Santana y Kurt. La versión original pertenece a Whitney Houston Contexto de la Canción En los pasillos del colegio, Mercedes está viendo una foto de Whitney Houston mientras canta la canción, hasta que llega Santana, le pasa la foto, y se le une en la canción. Luego sucede lo mismo con Kurt, quien también comienza a cantar, y por último Rachel, que también se les suma a la canción. Terminan la canción en el auditorio. Es la canción de apertura del episodio . Letra Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, oooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mhhh Ooh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh) Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough ooh) When I wake from dreaming (Santana and Kurt: Ooh) Tell me is it (with Santana and Kurt: really love aha) Mercedes, Kurt and Santana harmonizing Rachel: How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Don't trust your feelings) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Love can be deceiving) How will I know? (Mercedes, Kurt and Santana: Know) All: How will I know Santana and Mercedes: If he really loves me Rachel and Kurt: I say a prayer Santana and Mercedes: With every Rachel and Kurt: Heart beat, I fall in love Santana and Mercedes: Whenever we meet Rachel and Kurt: I'm asking you Cause you know about these things How will I know Santana and Mercedes: If he's thinking of me I try to phone but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) Falling in love is all bitter sweet All: This love is strong Santana and Mercedes: Why do I feel weak All: Oh, wake me, Mercedes: I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh) Wish I had you (with Santana: near me now aha) All: Said there's no Mercedes Mistaking (Santana, Rachel and Kurt: Oooh) What I feel is (with Santana, Rachel and Kurt: really love aha) Oh tell me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me All: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Ooh yeah) Rachel : If he loves me If he loves me Rachel and Kurt: If he loves me All: If he loves me not (Rachel: Oh) Rachel: How will I know Kurt, Mercedes and Santana: How will I know If he's thinking of me All: I try to phone Santana and Mercedes: but I'm too shy (Rachel and Kurt: Can't speak) All: Falling in love Santana and Mercedes: is all bitter sweet Rachel and Kurt: This love is strong Santana and Mercedes: why do I feel weak Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel and Santana: How will I know If he really loves me (Mercedes: How will I know?) I say a prayer (Mercedes: Hey, how will I know?) With every heart beat, (Mercedes: How will I know?) I fall in love (Mercedes: Ooh, how will I know?) Whenever we meet (Mercedes: How will I know?) I'm asking you (Mercedes: Yeah, how will I know?) Cause you know about these things (Mercedes: How will I know) How will I know? Imágenes Hwik1.png Hwik2.png Hwik3.png Hwik4.png Hwik5.png Hwik6.png Hwik7.png Hwik8.png Hwik9.png Hwik10.png 640px-DWSP.png 640px-HWIK1.png 640px-HWIK2.png 640px-HWIK3.png 640px-HWIK4.png 640px-HWIK5.png 640px-HWIK6.png 640px-HWIK7.png 640px-HWIK8.png 640px-HWIK9.png 640px-HWIK10.png 640px-HWIK11.png 640px-HWIK12.png 640px-HWIK13.png 640px-HWIK14.png 640px-HWIK15.png Hwik12.png Hwik33.png Hwik335.png Curiosidades *Se cambia el ritmo de la cancion. En la original el ritmo es más rápido. *Esta la versión acapella de la canción original.